<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>self sacrificial idiot. by jasisst00pid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955178">self sacrificial idiot.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid'>jasisst00pid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, McCall Pack, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasisst00pid/pseuds/jasisst00pid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fights some pixies alone, or rather he loses a fight to some pixies and Derek saves his ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>self sacrificial idiot.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s three very loud knocks on his door, maybe they’re loud because the door is metal and echoes like a motherfucker or because he was completely passed out. Of course, Derek was only passed out because it was three am and werewolves do actually sleep. Derek groans loudly and yells something incoherent, trying to say one second. Once he disarms the alarm he pulls the door open and is surprised to see none other than Stiles. “Hey, Sourwolf,” Stiles smiles gently and Derek rubs the sleep from his eyes before looking at Stiles, confusion showing mainly from his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You have blood on your shirt,” Derek observes, mainly to himself honestly. Stiles is gripping his ribs and Derek can hear his heart beat, panicking a little. “Oh,” Then Stiles falls forward, Derek manages to catch him before he hits the floor and sinks down with him. Stiles’ eyes flutter back open, head in Dereks lap and coughs something sickening. “I hate pixies,” Stiles says after his coughing fit passes and Derek smiles a small one down at him. “Did you really go out tonight alone?” The werewolf asks and Stiles smiles something small and guilty.  </p>
<p>“You forget about the whole Spark thing? Figured me and my electrified baseball bat could take em,” The younger boy says and Derek just rolls his eyes and lifts him. He manages to get him over to the couch and strips him out of his shirt. There’s a huge gash on Stiles’ torso and he’s still bleeding. “Shit, Stiles.” He mumbles before venturing to the bathroom to get his trusty first aid kit. Well, supernatural first aid kit but it had the supplies to stitch up and bandage the idiot on his couch. He grabs the bottle of vodka in his bathroom too, kept purely for disinfecting purposes. </p>
<p>Stiles’ eyes have closed again when he gets back and he gently slaps his face, not enough to hurt but enough to bring him back to reality. “Five more minutes, Dad,” Stiles mumbles but his eyes open when Derek growls. “Don’t fall asleep Dipshit. Just, grip onto something because this is gonna hurt like a bitch.” And then he’s pouring the alcohol onto the wound and Stiles’ hand flies to Dereks, finding the one anchoring his thigh down and grips so hard he thinks his hand would break if he were human. Stiles makes ‘gimme’ hands at the Vodka and Derek doesn’t even think twice before handing it to him. Stiles is 22 now, still seven years younger than Derek and ya know, might be dying on his couch so Stiles drinking isn’t really at the top of his list of concerns. </p>
<p>The younger boy manages not to scream while Derek gives him basically whatever the Walmart version of Melissas stitches would be. Once he’s done he cleans the wound with a wash cloth this time, just to get the blood off of that pretty freckled skin. Stiles is surprisingly still awake when Derek returns after cleaning up the supplies, and throwing away the bloody torn shirt. “Man, I liked that shirt too,” The Spark mumbles and Derek huffs a laugh before heading over to his dresser and pulling out a shirt. </p>
<p>Stiles is knocked out when Derek comes back to the living room and he can’t help a fond smile before he wrestles him out of his jeans and gets the shirt on. “Aw, you dressing me up, Der-bear?” Stiles says sleepily and snorts at his own dumbass comment. “Shut up.” Derek murmurs but there’s no heat behind it, definitely some fondness but nows not a good time to dwell on that. Stiles is uncooperative at best with his efforts to drag him to bed so he ends up just lifting him bridal style. “You know, I don’t put out before a first date,” is mumbled against his chest and Derek resists rolling his eyes, just gets Stiles into his bed before flopping onto the other side of it. </p>
<p>Derek wakes up to the scent of pain, mixed in with some confusion and his legs tangled with skinny but muscled and definitely hairy ones. Stiles groans when he tries to sit up and just collapses back down, making Derek open his eyes. “Good to see you’re not dead,” He says and Stiles laughs and then winches immediately. “Oh man, fuck pixies. Fuck pixies so much.” Dereks hand finds its way to the bandages he applied last night and is glad to see it’s about half healed. “Or ya know, fuck you for going out there alone.” Stiles glares at him for that comment but Derek doesn’t budge. </p>
<p>“Seriously, you have to stop doing this shit. Literally any of the pack would’ve gone with you, Stiles, I would’ve gone with you.” Stiles doesn’t respond, doesn’t even meet his eyes. Dereks fingers turn his chin and makes him look. “We care about you. <em>I </em>care about you and none of us want to see you dead. And I know, I know you think you deserve it after the Nogitsune and Donovan but you don’t.” A traitorous tear slips onto the pillow from Stiles. “Maybe you think you don’t need to be protected, believe me I know you don’t. But you’re always gonna need backup, Okay? We’re stronger in numbers, you know that.” Stiles opens and closes his mouth a couple times. “I’m sorry.” And Dereks heart shatters right then and he does the only thing he can think of, he gently pulls Stiles to he chest and kisses the top of his head while he cries into his shirt. </p>
<p>Stiles calms down eventually, thanks to Derek rubbing soothing circles into his back but he doesn’t move away. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Derek starts and Stiles grips onto his shirt. “I just want you to be okay.” His hand is moves up and starts carding through Stiles’ hair. Right now he just cares about Stiles being somewhat okay and doesn’t think about whatever intimacy lines they're crossing right now. “I <em>need </em>you to be okay, and maybe that’s selfish but I really don’t care anymore.” Stiles unlatches himself a little so he’s looking up at Derek with those damn puppy dog eyes, red rimmed and face tear streaked. All at once, Derek understands. </p>
<p>He finally, finally gets why he’s drawn to this self sacrificial idiot. He understands exactly why every time Stiles’ gets hurt his chest gets tight. Why he can’t help but laugh at some of his truly idiotic jokes. Why he gets the urge to wrap himself up in Stiles and just take care of him. Why he wants to make sure he eats, make sure he sleeps, to make sure he’s happy. It just all comes rearing to a head right then, in his bed, Stiles staring up at him, wearing his shirt, smelling all too much like blood but also distinctly like Derek. “Oh,” Derek says and Stiles looks confused for a second but then Dereks hand is on the back of his neck and he’s being pulled in. </p>
<p>Their lips meet and it’s not at all what he expected and it’s so much better. Stiles is warm and soft and sweet, and he’s kissing back. Stiles makes a little content noise into the kiss and Derek can’t help but smile when they break apart, foreheads touching. Stiles gulps and it’s his turn to surge forward and catch Dereks lips. It’s a little more needy this time, Stiles’ hand finding his back and trying to get even closer. When they break apart again and Derek opens his eyes he’s met with a sight he’s never gonna get tired of. Stiles lips are more red than usual and spit slick, pupils blown wide and a small smile playing on his lips. “I’ll call next time,” Stiles whispers and Derek kind of deflates in relief. “You better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>